Draw of the Deck
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: One shots that have Yugi trying to keep his younger twin sister Yumi safe from his rivals attempts to woo her. All of this is post-ceremonial duel. Case one: Tetsu Trudge (Ushio)


**Note** : _While they have close hair colors to one another, Yumi's hair is more blonde. Post-Ceremonial Duel._

* * *

 **Case** : _Tetsu Trudge (Tetsu Ushio)_

"Yumi." The blonde girl turned to see Tetsu Ushio walking towards her.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously, clutching her bag. She was in the hallway, waiting for her brother and their friends to finish up some volunteer work that counted as extra credit.

"I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out on a date." Ushio said, walking closer to her and pressing her against the wall in the process.

"N- no thanks." She said, nervous and scared. She wasn't in the mood to start dating anyone, especially not the teen who beat up her brother and their friends.

Tetsu glared at her. "What was that?" He pressed her further into the wall as a show of power, grabbing her arm.

"She said no, Ushio." Came the voice of another male.

Tetsu turned around to look at who spoke. He laughed when he saw it was Yugi, his hair stuck up in multiple places as per the norm.

"Brother!" Yumi cried in relief, smiling as she saw her older brother.

Yugi glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Let my sister go now."

"Oh, alright.." Tetsu let Yumi go, only to punch Yugi.

The teen fell into the lockers with a loud THUD noise, sliding down onto his butt with a line of blood falling from his mouth.

"Brother!" Yumi cried, trying to get to him but was blocked by Tetsu.

"Now, where were we?" Tetsu asked, leering down at Yumi and gripping her arm as they heard more footsteps.

"Hey, Tetsu!" Came the voice of Joey as the group of teens approached. "Leave her alone!"

He and Tristan stopped between him and Yugi as Tea and Duke were helping Yugi to his feet.

Tetsu laughed, finding this funny. "Yeah, right. Like you two are gonna stop me."

"Yes we are." Tristan cracked his knuckles, ready to scrap it out.

"They're not. I am." They all looked to see Yugi standing up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

Tetsu laughed harder, gripping Yumi's arm tighter. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Yugi slid his bookbag off of his shoulder, walking from between Duke and Tea towards the space between Tristan and Joey. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Brother, I'm fine." Yumi tried to push Tetsu off of her.

Yugi pushed his jacket off, walking past his stunned friends. "I got this clown." He glared at Tetsu. "Your mine, you asshole."

"What the heck are you doin' Yugi?" Joey asked as the jacket hit the floor.

"Protecting my sister." Yugi said, walking forwards towards Tetsu. He turned to his friends. "I got this."

Tetsu shoved Yumi aside, ignoring her as she hit the wall, focusing on her brother. "Let's go." He grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. He pulled his fist back and swung.

There was the sound of something breaking and Yugi screaming. Anger built up in his friends when, as Tetsu was about to punch Yugi again, a voice suddenly cut through the fighting-

"Tetsu Ushio! What are you doing!?" It was the principle, who had just walked down the hall to see this display.

What he saw was Yugi being held up essentially by his throat by Tetsu as Yumi was being helped up by Tea and Joey as Duke and Tristan were about to break the two up from this one sided beating.

"Sir!" He dropped Yugi onto the floor in fright, the teen hitting the floor with a thud.

"Get to my office right now!" The principal ordered, pointing down the hall. He looked to group and the wounded Muto twins. "Get them to the nurse, she should still be doing paperwork in the office." He followed Tetsu to make sure he made it to the office.

* * *

The twins were walked from the office, after giving statements of what had occurred, to their friends who were waiting.

Yugi had a cut lip and was holding an ice pack against his eye while his nose had a butterfly bandage against it and wads of tissue shoved into his nose to stop the bleeding- his lip had healed but it still hurt.

Yumi had an ice pack against her arm to calm the bruise. "Why did you do that? That was stupid! Atem isn't here to save your butt anymore!" She snapped at him as they got closer to their friends, who now included Serenity- Joey's younger sister.

Yugi turned to her. "I'm your older brother, it's my job." He smiled as he put an arm on her shoulder. "I got your back."

A laugh left Yumi. "Thanks Yugi."

"Any time." He smiled as they approached their friends.


End file.
